


Look at You

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris visits his girlfriend on set and takes advantage of a private set tour and being alone.





	Look at You

**Author's Note:**

> Second submission into impossibleg1rl and caramell0w's Men of Marvel: What's your flavor? challenge. I chose mirrors.

The rest of the film crew had gone home. Chris’s girlfriend finished changing her clothes and running a brush through her hair. He leaned against the door jamb with his thick arms crossed over his broad chest, a soft smile on his perfect lips as he watched her pull it into a ponytail.  
“I love it when you wear your hair in a ponytail.” Her eyes shifted from her reflection to meeting his in the mirror. She smiled. “Especially with your glasses.” He pushed off the jamb and crossed the room. “Hey, baby.”  
She turned and his hands went to her hips to pull her in to his body, his arms circling her torso as hers wrapped around his shoulder. They hugged each other tightly, breathing in a lungful of each other’s scent that meant home. She sighed first and nuzzled her face against his cheek. “Hey, you.” Every hug was like this.  
He leaned back to see her beautiful face. “How was filming?”  
“Rough.” He kissed her cheek then the corner of her mouth. “Wanna see the set?”  
“Sure.” He’d scene film sets before but this was the biggest role of her career so far and he wanted to support that and her in any way he could. He’d been uncomfortable when she’d told him she’d be playing a porn star. His discomfort eased when he found out when she was also playing a serial killer, a role he’d sort of played as a hitman in the Iceman movie.  
They held hands as she gave him the tour. “I know most of this is boring for you but…I wanted to show you something.” She bit her lip, blushing.  
He raised his eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. “What’s that?” She flicked on the lights for the porn set. His eyes widened. A large round bed with what appeared to be satin sheets took up most of the room. It was fit for an orgy. But what struck him was the walls and ceiling. Mirrors. “Mirrors?”  
She nodded. “This is the set before I wreak havoc. That set is next door. Wanna see it too?”  
“Hell ya.” She grinned and grabbed his hand. “You gotta be careful and you can’t touch anything.” She paused with her hand on the knob. “Promise?”  
“Cross my heart and hope to die.” She leaned up and kissed him then opened the door. “Holy fuck, babe.” The mirrors in this room were mostly broken and splattered with theatrical blood. There was no ceiling mirror. That would be added digitally. It was too dangerous to have broken glass above where they’d be filming. The bed was a real horror show. Prosthetic body parts and theatrical blood and viscera covered the bed. The pale pink sheets were crimson, soaked in the sticky fluid.  
“I got to help.” She liked acting but she loved special effects. She didn’t do well at creating it but she loved to help. No wonder she’d wanted to show him so badly. She closed the door behind him.  
“I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.” He cupped her face then kissed her sweetly, a soft brush of lips that quickly heated up. His hands rubbed up her back then one closed around the base of her ponytail and pulled her back in a firm, hard grip.  
She licked her lips as she stared at him with hooded eyes. “Have you ever had sex on one of your sets?”  
He smirked. “Yes.” London. He and Jessica got a little carried away one night after filming. “Do you want to?”  
“Yes.” He guided her mouth back to his. His tongue and jaw dominated the kiss, drawing soft yet eager moans from her.  
“Come on, my little porn star. Let’s try out this bed.” He walked her bodily back then tossed her onto the pink sheets. He closed the door and locked it behind them. She propped herself up on her elbows, glancing at her reflection in the ceiling. “You like that?”  
“A little.”  
“We can get one above our bed.” She laughed as he shed his jacket then tossed it and his cap onto the floor. She kicked off her shoes as he toed off his. Their eyes remained on each other until they pulled their shirts off. Then they took in each other’s bare top half. She reached behind and unclasped the bar, tossing it at him playfully. He swatted it away then jumped onto the bed with a roar. She screamed with a grin and he covered her, growling and sloppily kissing her neck and shoulders, her collarbone and breasts.  
She laid back and he took one breast into his mouth, sucking on the nipple as he pulled back with the teeth. She gasped, her hands going to his fluffy hair. He pulled back, dragging the sensitive flesh between his teeth. His other hand kneaded her other breast. Then he switched.  
“Chris.” Her breathless voice made him look up. He smiled then kissed her sternum.  
“Watch me and the mirrors. Don’t close your eyes.” She nodded. He sat back on his heels between her open thighs. Biting her lip, she watched him unbutton and unzip her jeans. She lifted her ass to help him pull the jeans and panties down. She loved the way his back muscles moved with each motion. Seeing him from every angle almost overwhelmed her. He tossed the clothes to the floor.  
Chris’s shoulders pushed her thighs wider. He grinned at her, his stiff cock twitching at the wanton look on her face. She was his porn star. Her nipple hard, lips parted and face flushed. The tip of her tongue poked out between her teeth and her lust blown eyes watched him with eager, anxious need. Her hips shifted on the slippery satin in an attempt to get his attention. He lowered his eyes to her chest. It rose and fell rapidly as she panted in anticipation, causing her breasts to rise and fall. The hollow of her throat became more pronounced and he longed to scrape his teeth over it and hear her groan in need but he’d already settled into position.  
His hot breath teased her bare pussy, still sensitive from the waxing. She moved her gaze to mirrors, taking in the lines of his body where he bent from his kneeling position. She wanted to bit his ass it looked so fucking tasty in those jeans. She couldn’t see his cock or bulge but the jeans were so fucking tight around his ass and thighs, she knew it was strained against the denim.  
Then his tongue licked out, hot and wet and barely there. She whimpered. “Please…”  
“Please what, sweetheart?”  
“Please eat my pussy, baby.”  
“Since you asked so nicely.” He closed his eyes, savoring the taste and scent of her as his tongue laved up and down her folds but didn’t touch her clit. He knew what she needed, what set her off like a fucking rocket but he wanted to enjoy her first. Her needy, nearly frustrated moans made him smile against her tender flesh.  
“Chris.” He chuckled at her whining.  
“What, sweetheart?”  
“Stop teasing.”  
“No.” She groaned indignantly then shouted, reaching for his hair as he thrust two fingers inside of her. “See, baby, I know that you’ll cum once I get going and I wanted to enjoy our porn scene while I could.” His voice was low and raspy, close enough that she could feel the breath of his words against her clit. “And once you cum, I’m gonna need to fuck you.” He empathized ‘need’ and ‘fuck’.  
“Chris…” He grinned wider at her whine, rubbing his bearded chin back and forth over her swollen, wet pussy. “Please, baby, please.” He groaned. Then he gave her what she wanted. He thrust his fingers inside her and curled them up against her sweet spot, petting firmly into the spongey tissue. Simultaneously, he licked the flat of his tongue over her clit, matching each stroke of his fingers with a stroke of his tongue. Her body began to shake. “Oh fuck, Chris.” His name began her prayer, whispered and gasped, whined and moaned, echoing off the mirrors.  
His eyes moved between her face and her writhing body and the delicious reflections of every angle. She was a work of art, his porn star. The curve of her back as she arched off the petal pink satin; her hair wildly splayed against it; the way her hands scrabbled for her purchase on the slick fabric before tugging on his hair. He groaned, closing his eyes at the scrape of her nails on his scalp. He lapped her clit like a kitten with milk, over and over. Her hips rolled, humping his face, her grip on his hair holding him tight to her body. As if he was going anywhere. He had joked before but now he thought they needed more mirrors in the bedroom.  
“Chris!” She screamed his name and a string of ‘fucks’ before she soaked his beard and the bed.  
He crawled up her panting, blissed out, sweaty body. “You ok?”  
“No, I’m dead. Cause of dead Chris Evans’s tongue.” He barked out a laugh then kissed her. She shoved him away. “Your beard’s all wet.” She wiped her chin.  
“Yea, from you, brat.”  
“Fuck.”  
“It was beautiful, baby girl.” He dropped a kiss to her lips. “You were beautiful.” Another kiss dropped between her breasts where propped himself over her on his arms.  
She smiled up him, satiated but not spent. Her legs wrapped around his thighs and pulled him down against her, lifting her hips off the bed. “You’re beautiful.”  
“Shut up.” He grinned as he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was slow yet passionate. She tasted herself on his tongue. He moaned into her mouth, grinding his throbbing cock against her soaked pussy. “You ready for me, baby?”  
“Always, Evs.” He reached between them and lined himself. She felt the touch of his fingers then of head of his cock. Until he was inside her, he didn’t move his hand away. “Fuck, baby.” Her head flopped back against the pillows.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart. But this is gonna be quick. You feel too fucking good.” He drew his hips back, letting them both feel the drag of his cock against her walls. Then he snapped forward. Her breath left her lungs and never came back as he fucked her hard. Her breasts rubbed against his chest. He rested his cheek against hers. “Fuck, I can’t hold off…” He grunted then pulled out.  
“Chris!”  
“On your belly, baby.” He helped her flip over then lifted her ass, shoving his cock back in her dripping slit. “Look at the mirrors, baby. Look at me.” She met his eyes in their reflection. Her belly dropped and she clenched around him. They made a stupidly hot picture. His perfectly chiseled body pounding into hers, his handsome face a flushed wrecked mess. He clenched his jaw, flaring his nostrils only for his mouth to drop open in ecstasy.  
She bounced back against him, forcing him deeper. His cock hit her sweet spot and her vision went white. “Oh fuck. Oh god.”  
Chris growled, digging his fingers into her hips with bruising force. The wet slap of flesh of flesh added to their carnal chorus. Her cunt quivered around him and he knew she was close. Her back bowed when he skimmed the backs of his fingers down her spine. Her hard nipples scratched against the satin. She whimpered when he grabbed her hair. Then he pulled her up, full against his body. He craned her neck so he could get at her mouth. Their tongues licked at each other. His fingers curled around her throat, holding her there.  
“M’gonna cum. Cum with me. Fuck. Please.” She held her fingers up to his mouth. He devoured them quickly to wet them. “Look at in the mirror.” Their eyes met in the mirror then moved down over their erotic picture. Her breasts bounced. Her hair a wild curtain around them. His stood straight up off his head from her grip as he feasted on her pussy. His hips pounded against her ass. Then to her hand between her legs. Their eyes met again and held until Chris couldn’t hold off anymore. He buried his face in her neck, setting his teeth on her sweat-slick skin. His cock pulsed as he came. Her thighs and cunt clenched as she came right after.  
They collapsed in a heap, laughing breathlessly. “I was joking before but now, I think we need one of these at home.”


End file.
